


Murder

by intelligent_allegro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Comedy, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, McDonald's, Mentioned Denmark (Hetalia), Mentioned Norway (Hetalia), Minor Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), One Shot, Suspense, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intelligent_allegro/pseuds/intelligent_allegro
Summary: When Emil's brother and his partner are fighting again, he calls his boyfriend, Leon, to pick him up. They go on a date, get some McDonald's, and talk about feelings.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Murder

There was shouting downstairs again. Emil sighed and turned his music up, but even at maximum volume My Chemical Romance still couldn’t drown out the furious yelling. He didn’t know what it was about, and he certainly didn’t _want_ to know. Whatever it was was between Lukas and Mathias, and he couldn’t care less. He just hoped they’d stop soon. Or that Leon would hurry up.

Leon Wang - Emil’s boyfriend for about a year and best friend for a little over three - was Emil’s saving grace. They’d already decided to go out later that night, but as soon as Emil had texted him saying that his brother and Mathias were fighting again, Leon had promised he’d come pick Emil up as soon as possible. Emil hoped that ‘as soon as possible’ really meant sometime in the next five minutes. He didn’t think he could take hearing Lukas’ voice, surprisingly loud for once, echoing through the house for one more second. At this point, Emil was tempted to just take the chance and jump out of his window. On second thought… no- he’d definitely die if he did that. He sighed heavily once more and flopped onto his bed. Waiting for Leon it was.

Honestly, Emil would have left already if he could. But he didn’t have a car or a driver’s license, and he wasn’t about to take his brother’s car and illegally drive it off somewhere. Even if it wasn’t illegal Emil wouldn’t do it. His eyesight was so bad that even the thickest glasses didn’t even make it perfect. No _way_ was he ever driving a car.

The shouting downstairs got even louder, and Emil could still hear it above his music. He groaned and grabbed his pillow, holding it down over his face, pressing down on the sides so it covered his ears. It helped some, but not enough. Great.

When Leon’s familiar text tone sounded, relief washed over Emil and he jumped up. He grabbed his rucksack, turned off his music, and, pillow in hand, went down the stairs and out the front door as quietly as possible.Leon’s familiar red car was waiting in the driveway for him. Emil ran to it so fast it was almost like he flew. He flung open the car door and jumped in, slamming the door behind him.

Leon arched a brow and opened his mouth, likely to say a greeting, but Emil spoke before he could. “Drive.”

Leon exhaled sharply through his nose, which Emil thought might have been a laugh. “Damn, no hello? No ‘Wow, thanks Leon, love of my life, for breaking like, soooo many laws to get here in five minutes, I love you so much’?”

Emil scowled, very much not in the mood for Leon’s antics. “Hello. Now just _drive_ , I want to get out of here.”

Leon rolled his eyes and put the car in reverse. “It’s great to see you too.”

Emil scoffed and buckled his seatbelt. Once he was done, he shoved his face into his pillow and screamed. They were now driving down the street. Emil didn’t stop screaming until they were fully out of the neighborhood. It was then that Leon spoke again.

“Yeaahh, um, what was that about?”

Emil lifted his head and gave Leon a scathing glare. “You know what it was about. I told you earlier. Lukas and Mathias were fighting again.”

“Oh, right. Do you like, know why?”

“No. And I don’t care why. I’m just glad to not be there anymore.” Emil let out a huff and held his pillow close to his chest.

“It can’t’ve like, been _that_ bad-“

“Shut up, it was _that_ bad.” Emil huffed again. “And you know what they do after they have fights like that? They come upstairs and go in their room and they-“ Emil made a gagging sound. “They- y’know- _loudly_. For hours.”

“Oh. Gross.”

“Mhm.” Emil looked out the window. They were now on a main street heading towards the middle of town. “I’m just glad you showed up when you did. Where are we going?”

“I was thinkin’ we could like, get some McDonald’s or something, that cool?”

“Sure- but I’m getting a McFlurry. And you’re paying”

Leon snickered. “Whatever you say, princess.”  
  
“Do _not_ call me that.”

“Okay… Princess.”

If Leon hadn’t been driving, Emil would have smacked him as hard as he could with his pillow. He settled on slapping his arm instead, which only made Leon snicker.

The McDonald’s drive-through was surprisingly empty, which meant they got their food quickly. As Emil opened one of the bags and popped a few fries into his mouth, Leon drove into the nearby strip-mall parking lot and parked in a random spot.

“Emil.”  
  
“Hm?” With a mouth full of fries, Emil looked over at Leon. He just barely got a glimpse of Leon’s cheeky grin before his boyfriend’s lips were pressed against his own. Emil’s pale violet eyes widened in surprise and he pulled back quickly. He hadn’t even heard Leon move or even unbuckle his seatbelt, and to be suddenly kissed like that (and with food in his mouth!!) was more than a little shocking. “Ew!”

“Ew?” Leon arched a brow. “Am I like, not allowed to kiss you now?”

Emil hurriedly swallowed his food and shook his head. “I had food in my mouth!”

“Oh. So?”  
  
“So? That is disgusting.”

“We’ve done worse.”  
  
Emil wrinkled his nose. “Ew,” he said again.

Leon rolled his eyes. “Can I have my food? Or are you gonna like, hog it all? Wait- before you give it to me, let’s get in the back. It’ll like- be better back there.”

When there were no complaints from Emil, both teenagers clambered into the back seat of the car. There, they divided up the food and ate, recalling the events of their respective days and talking about anything else that came to mind.

Eventually they ended up cuddling, with Emil leaning against one of the car doors with his legs on the seat and Leon in a similar position but leaning back against Emil’s chest. The food was gone except for their drinks and a few fries, which Emil was in the middle of feeding to Leon. They weren’t talking anymore, but that was okay. They were just enjoying each other’s company.

Even after the food was completely gone, they laid there in silence, only moving to get into a better cuddling position. After moments of shifting around in silence, they ended up face to face.

Leon’s lips quirked up in a smirk. “Hey.”

Emil felt heat rush to his cheeks. “Hi.” Leon’s amber gaze was so intense, it felt like he was staring into Emil’s soul. Emil wanted to look away, but he couldn’t.

Leon took in the sight in front of him. Emil’s white hair shone even in the dim light from the parking lot lights. His cheeks were pink, and his eyes were glittering, and everything about him just made Leon fall more in love. He leaned to press his forehead to Emil’s. “God, I love you.”

Hearing that made Emil’s face burn even hotter, and he knew he must be bright red. Being albino really sucked in times like this. Emil was so pale it was always painfully obvious when he was blushing.

Leon loved it though, and seeing Emil get that red made him laugh and lean in to press their lips together. Emil gladly returned the kiss despite still being embarrassed.Eventually, Emil’s slender hands found their way up into Leon’s choppy dark hair. Leon sighed happily. This was exactly how he wanted to spend his Friday night. Even though it was cramped. Just laying here with Emil, the only sounds being their breaths and the static of the cheap police scanner Leon had bought for twenty dollars on Amazon (don’t judge him, he likes to find crime scenes).

Emil sighed into the kiss, twirling strands of Leon’s hair around his fingers. He didn’t want to do anything other than this, ever. If he could lay here lazily kissing Leon for the rest of his life he’d definitely do it.

However… because no good thing can last forever, the moment had to end. The static on Leon’s police scanner got louder, and some voices could just barely be made out. Leon quickly pulled away from his boyfriend and sat up, all of his attention now on the scanner. Emil frowned, also turning his attention to the scanner, but not in awe like Leon. He looked a bit like he was trying to burn a hole through the scanner with his eyes.

“Li,” Emil said (whined) after a minute, “Turn that stupid thing off.”

Leon shushed him, which made Emil’s frown turn into a scowl. Oh no, Leon did _not_ just shush him.

The voices from the scanner were getting louder, and they could just make out a few words. A street name, some police gibberish, and then-

Leon gasped and glanced back at Emil. “Did you hear that?”

Emil had barely begun nodding when Leon leapt into the front seat and started the car.

“What the hell are you doing?” Emil yelped as the car suddenly shot out of the parking spot and swerved sharply to get onto the road. He gripped tightly onto the sides of the backseat.  
  
Leon shot him a look. “Didn’t you hear what they said? There’s been a _murder_.”

“There’s about to be another murder if you don’t _slow down_. You’re driving like a maniac!”

“I’m like, driving fine, Em.” As if on cue, the car swerved sharply again.

“Your seatbelt isn’t on.”  
  
“Goddamn, Emil, that shit doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does! And I’m still in the back!”

“You’ll be fine. But I want to see whatever happened. And I know you do too, Icey.”

Emil groaned and pulled his seatbelt on. “Lukas is going to kill me if I get arrested because of you again.”

“Oh, relax, we’ll like, be fine.”

When they got to whatever street Leon had heard on the scanner, there was… nothing. No sirens, no lights, no caution tape. Nothing. Nothing except… what had to be hundreds black birds crowding in the middle of the road.

“Oohh…” Leon sat back in his seat. “Haha- A murder… is another name for a group of crows.”

Emil groaned loudly and smacked the back of Leon’s head as hard as he could with his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This was based on prompt #6 of [this](https://sparkingstoryinspiration.tumblr.com/post/167805491482/write-a-story-including-a-set-of-three-things) tumblr post I saw a few days ago.
> 
> This is my first fic on this site, but I have more things planned.
> 
> Also, Happy Belated Birthday Iceland!


End file.
